combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M417 Combat
Overview The M417 Combat is the NX Standard variant of the M417. It has a slight damage boost from the normal M417, but besides that, all stats are the same. The M417 Combat is arguably better at long range damage, because of its small damage dropoff. The M417 Combat has a noticeably longer barrel than the standard M417, and the original shape of the M417 seems to have changed quite a lot. The front iron sight has also removed. Some players, including reviewers, claim that the M417 Combat has a different recoil pattern, which makes it a bit harder to tap fire and harder to take out enemies at a longer ranges. With its first impression, the M417 Combat seems to be outclassed by rifles such as the ACR Sandfire, AK-74M, and other NX standard assault rifles, which should be taken into consideration when buying this gun for the first time. The weapon features a consistent 4 hit kill, with very low damage dropoff. It will often score 4 hit kills right up to its maximum range, whereas most other assault rifles will have their damage reduce significantly at further ranges. The rate of fire is average among assault rifles. While not slow enough to be a liability in close quarters, it is not high enough to make the recoil uncontrollable. It will be able to hold its own in CQC due to its rather small maximum spread and fire rate. The crosshairs are on par with other assault rifles, being the same size as most. Crosshair bloom, spread recovery and maximum spread are on par with most other assault rifles as well. The recoil with no customization of the barrel, will cause the weapon to kick straight up for the first 5 shots, then it will start to swerve left and right,not changing direction until 7 shots after the initial kick. This makes the recoil pattern very predictable and thus easily controllable, as it can fire longer bursts without going off target. Due to this, it is very friendly for tap-firing, making the weapon a strong long-range weapon. With the full customization of barrel, It changes the recoil pattern to straight up for the first 3-5 shots with slight increase in recoil. However the recoil is still comparable to that of the M4A1 with a 2 point damage boost. This greatly enhances it's ability to take down stationary enemies in mid range and it is advised to fire short controlled bursts of 3-5 as one burst is enough to kill one enemy. Like its other variants (except for the M417 SB), it comes with a preattached iTech Reflex Sight. TAU Event Variant On the 18th of December a special permanent variant of the M417 Combat was available to Combat Arms Players, the M417 TAU Combat. This variant was part of a special event in which players could complete various upgrade and scavenging jobs in order to obtain another special variant, the M417 TAU SB. Players would receive the M417 TAU Combat after getting 250 kills with, and upgrading it from, the M417 TAU CQB. With this gun players could forge the M417 TAU SB, a special variant of the regular gun. This required that players have this gun, as well as four Nanotech Dossiers, or two Nanotech Dossiers and one Advanced Refiner. Nanotech Dossiers could be acquired by exchanging 2500 Nemexis Nanotechs, obtain in varying amounts from the roulette wheel, in the scavenger section of the jobs tab. As of the 1/23/14 patch, all the TAU variants of the M417 family are able to be customized in the Gun Emporium. Variants & Custom Changes Variants= |-| Custom Improvements= Event *As of January 2011, Nexon retired the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was being sold for 12,450 NX Permanent on 01-19-11 through 01-26-11. And on 5-30-11 for 14,940 NX. **The M417 Combat and the K5SD were the last weapons to be retired in the Permanent Weapon Retirement. *On May 30th 11am (Pacific) the M417 Combat was sold for 14,940 NX for a Permanent Duration.﻿ *It was available for for 50% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 19,920 NX. Trivia *The reload animation is similar to many other weapons such as the M6A2 and the AN-94. The player simply ejects the magazine and pops in another one without pulling the charging handle, resulting in a quick reload. *The M417 Combat can be customized in the Gun Emporium with a trigger and barrel attachment. The piston attachment is restricted for this weapon. Media m417 combat draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M417 Combat. m417 combat fire.gif|The firing animation of the M417 Combat. m417 combat reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M417 Combat. m417 combat scope.gif|The sighting animation of the M417 Combat. m417 combat sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M417 Combat. m417 combat 1st person.png|M417 Combat 1st person. M417 Combat on Waverider.png|M417 Combat in-game. Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:LE Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:2009 Category:TAU Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common